


Ashes and Smoke

by Trainwreck_23



Series: Anakin's Smoking Habit [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Choking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smoking, Top Anakin Skywalker, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: Anakin develops a habit and Obi Wan develops feelings and the clones act as match makers.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin's Smoking Habit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070045
Comments: 39
Kudos: 276





	Ashes and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I first time writing a fic. Let me know what y'all think!

War is hard and stressful. Battle takes its toll differently on everyone and affects everyone across the galaxy, those who fight and even those who don’t. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath as he surveys the scene in front of him. On a distant planet in the outer rim, where resources are scarce and allies are scarcer, Obi-Wan’s 212th found themselves battling the Separatists to stop them from attempting to build another droid factory. After heavy casualties and last minute reinforcements from the 501St, the Republic was able to win this battle of the war. 

Obi-Wan looks out on the now war free battle field that has new wars of its own. Clones hold each other as some limp back to the ships. Others need to be carried on stretchers or between brothers, while some clones hold their brothers as they struggle to breath their last. 

Yes, war takes its toll. 

The familiar buzzing in the back of his head starts to grow more insistent as an old bond that never could seem to be severed comes to life as a familiar force walks up from behind him. Obi Wan tries to fight the smile that almost reaches his lips that he knows started in his eyes as Anakin walks up from behind him.

“Rex says that the 212th got hit pretty bad.” Anakin’s voice comes up from behind Obi-Wan as he joins Obi-Wan, surveying the field. Obi-Wan stares ahead at the orange clay that has a little more red in it then it did previously before their arrival.

“Rex would be correct per usual.” Obi-Wan replies smoothly as Anakin gives a dignified snort next to him that he attempts to cover with a cough.

“Don’t let him hear you say that. “ Anakin says with a small smile, eyes dancing in the setting sun. “He’ll then start to try and lecture me on my plans and my need for patience.”

“Plans?” Obi-Wan answers dryly, the last of the clones are being transported into the ship by the medical droids. “I don’t think the force gave you a thought process when you were created. More reflexes and blustering snark and inability to stay out of trouble.”

Obi-Wan looks over at Anakin with a small smile. Anakin throws back his head and laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners looking a lot younger than the general that was fighting not just an hour ago.

“At least my trouble is what saves your ass in the middle of a dog fight or have you forgotten the star base a month ago?” Anakin asks with a smirk as he starts digging around in his medical pouch as his hip with his flesh hand. His hand lands on something and his shoulders, that have had a tense posture for the last 3 hours, relax a little bit.

“I don’t think exploding a separatist gunship by driving your ship into a cruiser engine and ejecting yourself at the last possible second to then have Rex, _who knew the plan along,_ ready to pick up, constitutes as ‘saving my ass’.” Obi-Wan says lightly as he starts to slowly walk towards his ship.

“Eh, I think what we both can agree on is, that at least I get the job done.” Anakin says smirking. He places a long white cylinder between his lips and pulls a set of matches from his pack and quickly strikes one, bringing the flame to the end of the stick. 

Anakin purses his lips tighter around the tube and takes a long drag from it. His eyes flutter close as he saviors the feeling of whatever it is he’s smoking. As Anakin exhales, he lets out the smoke from between his pursed lips. Obi-Wan blinks. 

The sheer bliss and serenity Anakin seems to have achieved from just one drag has made the post battle stress seep out of him like the smoke that has just left his lips. As soon as the smoke clears, he goes for a second drag. Anakin looks over at him and gives him a funny look.

“You ok there, old man?” Obi-Wan forces a smile and quickly looks away, a blush quickly forming on his cheeks. He just got caught staring at Anakin. He just got caught staring at Anakin as Anakin smokes post battle. He just got caught staring at his former student who is smoking post battle and he can’t even in the slightest feel bad.

  
  


“Yes, I’m quite alright, young one.” The endearment slips out like an old habit. “Just wondering in what galaxy you think blowing up a factory by lighting fire to the small amount of excess fuel we currently have constitutes a plan and not insanity.” 

Anakin laughs hard at that, attracting attention from Rex and Cody who have been quietly talking as the battle field was being evacuated. Obi-Wan gives a small nod to his Commander who returns it while Anakin waves at his captain. Rex gives him a mock salute as Anakin takes another drag.

“I didn’t blow up the extra fuel, Fives did. And I also didn’t blow up  _ all _ the extra fuel, just enough so the factory would implode on itself. We still have enough for one hyperspace jump where we can refuel.” Anakin states proudly, looking over at Obi-Wan, smiling from around the smoke in his mouth. 

The setting sun plays tricks on Obi-Wan, the fading rays cast shadows over Anakin’s face. His blue eyes dancing with laughter and the scar over his right eye just adds to the undeniable charm of Anakin. His broad shoulders looked even broader in the dark armor he is wearing, that is slightly scuffed from the battle today. Anakin takes another drag and Obi-Wan tries to not allow his vision to be drawn to Anakin’s mouth, in case he gets caught staring again.

  
  


“Yes, well,” Obi-Wan mumbles, lost for words as his thoughts are a jumbled mess from the post battle high, the fading adrenaline, and his new found obsession with Anakin’s mouth due to his new habit. “It would have been nice to receive a com to let me know the change in plans.

Anakin shrugs at that, resting his cigarette between lips as he digs around in his medical pouch again. “I had Rex com Cody.” He says pulling out a small bacta pack throwing it at Rex who has slowly started walking towards the generals with Cody.

“Sirs.” Rex says as he stops up short in front of Anakin and catches the bacta that Anakin gently tosses at him. Rex rolls his eyes as best he can. During the fight somehow he got slammed in the face and his left eye was swollen shut with a small gash along his temple. His blonde hair disappearing in the last rays of the sun that is still there.

“Rex.” Anakin says with a small grin “you know they give helmets out as regulation armor.” Cody smirks and glances over at the captain who is gently applying bacta to his eye and side of his face.

  
  


“I don’t know sir.” Cody says, “he seems to have lost his helmet along with his sanity when someone thought it would be a good idea to implode the factory with cruiser fuel.” Rex glares over at the other clone and Obi-Wan cracks a smile as Anakin laughs and throws the fading embers of his cigarette on the ground and puts it out by grounding the heel of his boot into the tip.

“It wasn’t  _ that _ bad of a plan.” Anakin says as he claps Rex on the back. “Fives did his job flawlessly and we got out.” Rex smiles at his general as the gash on his face slowly stops bleeding.

“No sir, not at all. Not like the time when you decided that it was a good idea for you to throw me and commander Tano over the side of a barricade as you tried to literally out run a battalion of clankers.” Obi-Wan closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and tries to release whatever comment he was about to make into the force. A familiar nudge at the back of his mind makes him open his eyes and glances over at a smiling and smug Anakin.

  
  


“You see old man. I’ve had more.” Anakin pauses for dramatic effect as they all turn and start their treks to their ships. “Reckless plans.” Anakin finishes with a satisfied smile as if that’s what Obi-Wan was concerned about. Obi-Wan shakes his head as Cody falls behind him quietly laughing.

“Spirited one that one sir.” Cody says with a smile as they approach their ship. Anakin and Rex’s laughter ring out in the night as they walk towards the  _ Resolute _ .

  
  


“I swear he’ll be the death of me.” Obi-Wan says with a sigh. “Been like that since a youngling. You should have seen him when he was fourteen and I finally let him practice driving a fighter.” Cody laughs as they walk up the ramp to their ship leaving the war behind them for the night.

“I can imagine.” Cody said, “reckless, thoughtless and” he pauses with a knowing smile as he turns towards the clone barracks on the other side of the ship as Obi-Wan’s. “Quite a mouth on him.” 

Obi-Wan freezes with shock as Cody walks away whistling as the ship closes behind him and Obi-Wan is left with his thoughts and the ghost of a memory of Anakin pulling a drag from the cigarette.

This was going to be a long night.

</p><hr />

“Obi-Wan we don’t have time for this.” Anakin says sharply, pacing through the hologram. His blue self flickers at the far connection that they currently have. Anakin is back in the outskirts of the Middle Rim, boots on the ground, defending a trade route from pirates that have been hired by the separatists to hijack supply shipments to the Republic forces stationed in the Middle Rim and slightly into the Outer Rim. Anakin looks tired and stressed as he drags his hands down his face before leaning over on a crate and stares directly at Obi-Wan through the hologram. 

Obi Wan stroked his beard trying to calm down his own frustrations as Anakin looks close to as Obi-Wan fondly calls, Anakin’s “fuck it” face. The face usually is followed up with either an explosion or an incident report longer than the Jedi code with Anakin making half assed excuses while Ashoka tags along supporting. Obi-Wan some nights curses the force and how it gave him two Anakin’s, when he blames his premature white on the one Anakin he had pre knighting. 

After Anakin was knighted and received his padawan, he has become less explosively reckless and more planned reckless which is almost as dangerous. Anakin sighs on the other side as he waits for Obi-Wan to think. Impatient as ever, Anakin scoffs and pulls himself off the crate and starts pacing again.

“This is why I don’t wait on orders.” Anakin states as he waves his hands around as if that made the “this” in the sentence more clear.

“This is also why you should wait more often.” Obi-Wan counters, watching Anakin pace restlessly. Anakin throws him a dark look and digs around in his pouch and pulls out another cigarette from his pouch as he quickly lights it and takes a long drag.

  
  


“Honestly Anakin.” Obi wan states as he watches the blue version of Anakin slowly calm himself down as he slowly takes drags from the cigarette. “Hold your position until you get back up. I don’t care if Grievous is one hyper jump away. That’s too deep into the Outer Rim and you wouldn’t have reinforcements.” Anakin stops taking drags and fixes Obi-Wan with a look.

“Stealth mission. Me, Rex, Fives, Echo, and Jesse. Easy in easy out. We plant a tag on the ship and then we can track him no matter where he goes even into hyperspace.” Anakin eyes have a dangerous wild fire in them. It’s a solid plan, Obi-Wan admits, but easy in easy out is never how the war goes and Obi-Wan knows it’s easy in, but leaving the ship in one piece or even having a ship to come back to is never the easy part and sometimes is impossible.

  
  


“Wait for backup.” Obi Wan repeats slowly as he watches Anakin give a frustrated grunt as he throws the cigarette on the ground and grounds his boot in like he did all those months ago in the Outer Rim. Anakin reaches down and picks up the butt and puts it in his pouch as he pulls out another cigarette and lights it up without thinking. His usually smart mouth gently wraps around the tip as he takes a long pull hollowing his cheeks. This time when he lets out his long breath smoke leaves from both his nose and the corners of his mouth as he looks off at something over Obi-Wan’s head in the distance.

Obi-Wan feels from him he does. Stuck yet one more time in the middle of nowhere, to fight in a tedious fight, with the single droid they haven’t been able to defeat for years on end. A droid that has mocked their existence and their brothers and sisters as he welds their weapons like trophies rather than the respect they deserve.

“It’s not personal that I say this.” Obi-Wan tries to reason with Anakin. Anakin flicks his eyes back to Obi-Wan with a grim expression on his face as Obi-Wan tries to reason with him. “I’m too far away to provide help. All other generals are tied up right now and you don’t have the men to wage a war on Grievous. Stealth missions rarely work and when they do the casualties to the team are usually too high and we don’t have enough experienced officers or generals as is.” 

Obi Wan watches Anakin take another drag and Obi Wan’s line of sight is drawn to Anakin’s mouth again as Anakin takes the cigarette out of his mouth and licks his lips. The dangerous fire in his clear blue eyes is getting replaced by exhaustion and pain. Anakin drags a hand through his hair as he flickers and then moves to sit on the crate he was previously leaning on.

“I know you think I’m competent.” Anakin says tiredly.

“Fishing for compliments I see.” Obi-Wan gently teases him as he comes closer to his ship’s hologram of Anakin. Anakin cracks a small smile and takes a smaller drag from his cigarette much to Obi-Wan’s disappointment. Ever since Anakin’s habit started, Obi-Wan can’t take his eyes off the curve of Anakin’s mouth and now often catches himself thinking about his mouth especially when he talks or smiles. Sometimes late at night alone in his bunk Obi Wan allows his thoughts to stray and wonder what Anakin’s mouth look like wrapped around larger objects. 

Would he still be able to take long drags?

“I don’t need to fish for compliments.” Anakin answers back easily with a smirk. He raises the cigarette to his mouth and pulls an unnecessary long drag as Obi-Wan tries to be discreet about fixating on Anakin’s lips wrapped around the cigarette. “I have enough compliments coming from senators, I don’t need to fish for compliments from my old master that lectures me on safety and what constitutes a death wish. It’s my turn to lecture padawans.”

Ice fills Obi-Wan’s stomach immediately. He wasn’t sure why jealousy decided to rear its ugly head at the mention of senators. One senator in particular flashes into Obi-Wan’s mind. Padme is an excellent choice for Anakin, Obi-Wan told himself many times whenever Anakin would tell him stories of her during his time in Naboo. 

Where Anakin is fire Padme is water. Where Anakin believes that peace was worth fighting for at any costs, Padme takes a more calm route, usually getting the same result. No, Obi-Wan is not jealous, the ice that had covered his whole body refuses to melt, though, as Obi Wan’s mind wanders to who or what else Anakin might use his mouth on and for. Anakin must have noticed the change in his demeanor, as Obi-Wan’s mind wanders, because his smile fades and a panicked look crosses his face as he takes a long drag and stands up.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Anakin rushes out. “Force, nothing ever comes out right. It was a joke.” Anakin’s rush explanation made Obi Wan’s heart start to beat again and the ice melts a little. Anakin takes another drag and stares at Obi Wan calculated and then slightly embarrassed says, ”I haven’t talked to Padme in at least four months. Not because anything in particular just seemed like the right thing to do.”

Obi Wan blinks. Anakin wasn’t talking to Padme?

“Oh.” Obi Wan said trying to fake normalcy while his heart decides to make up for the ten seconds it stopped beating by working over time. Anakin gives a hollow laugh and looks down slightly embarrassed as he takes a small drag.

“I know you don’t want to hear about it probably and the whole no attachment bull shit.” Anakin throws the cigarette to the ground and stomps it down and picks it up to put in his pouch as he starts digging around for something else. “But she wanted to take less aggressive measures to end a war and didn’t take too well to me saying that there’s no peaceful solution to blaster fire.” 

Anakin makes a triumphant noise as he pulls out a stick of gum and unwraps it and starts to chew it slowly. Obi-Wan gives him a small smile just as the  _ Negotiator _ jolts and the alarms start to go off. Muffled gun fire can be heard as the ship one more time is rattled and clones in the distance start screaming out orders and commands. Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin who had jumped up, shaken from their peaceful conversation.

“Where are you?” Anakin demands as Obi Wan hurries to put his armor on and make sure his lightsaber is attached to him.

“Other side of the mid rim.” Obi-Wan says hurriedly. “Stay put and don’t do anything.” Obi-Wan yells as the gun fire gets closer. Anakin rolls his eyes and nods his head as he gently waves off Obi-Wan.

“Yeah yeah, you too. You’re as reckless as me.” Anakin says with a small smile and an eye roll. Obi-Wan is about to snark back when a loud boom occurs, knocking him into the desk slamming his temple and the last thing he remembers is Anakin’s wild eyes.

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Obi-Wan comes to with a splitting headache and bright lights. The noise coming from the machine next to him makes his vision blurry. Obi-Wan closes his eyes again and lets the force guide him. The room was quiet sans a very loud presence next to him and the smell of smoke. He opens his eyes again and turns his head to then be surprised to be looking directly into the worried blue eyes of Anakin.

“Separatists blew out your hull. After you hit your head, somehow a window broke and you were almost pulled into space.” Anakin’s face was ghost white as he took a drag from the cigarette. Obi-Wan groans quietly as he sits up slightly, to not have to crane his neck as much. “The only reason you weren’t pulled out is because Cody found you mid fight and pulled you back in. At that time you already severed your femoral artery and lost a lot of blood.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes became wide.

“How long?” He croaks out as he looks down at the bacta patch on his mid thigh on his right leg.

“Two days. Major blood loss and a concussion.” Anakin says shakily, standing up, only to start pacing in the small room. “I watched the whole thing. I watched you hit your head. I watched the window get blown out. I saw you fly across the room and cut your leg as you were almost pulled out: I watched Cody as he pulled you out and made deeper cuts. Rex had to turn off the hologram because I ran as soon as I knew you were safe.” Anakin’s voice shakes with emotions, as he turns on Obi-Wan and fixes him with a look. His blue eyes are now a deep blue, like the seas before a storm, Obi-Wan’s brain unhelpfully supplies. It’s a thought he’ll later attribute to his concussion. Anakin takes another drag and then looks down as if lost and a young padawan again.

“Peace Anakin.” Obi Wan says tiredly. “I’m alive and I’ll have to thank Cody for his services when I see him next.” Anakin purses his lips and then grinds his stub into his chair, tossing the smoldering stub into the bin. 

He reaches for his pack to probably pull out another one, when someone clears their throat. Obi-Wan jolts, startled, which causes his head to hurt and he hisses in pain. Anakin whips around staring at the door where Cody and Rex all stood with knowing smiles.

“General.” Cody says with a nod, “just checking in to make sure you’re alive after everything.” 

Obi-Wan smiles and leans back.

“Alive and kicking.” Obi-Wan replied, “ready as soon as I’m cleared.” Cody gives an affirmative nod.

“Good to hear sir.” Rex says with a small smile, his light brown eyes gleam with unusual amounts of amusement. “I’m here to check on a few brothers and collect General Skywalker. The 501st is deployed again because Grievous has made an appearance in the mid rim and we’re sent to track him down.”

Anakin tenses up when he hears the name of the General quickly looks over at Rex who has a strictly neutral face and Cody who is trying not to smile.

“How would we know where Grievous is if two days ago he was in the outer rim with no true location?” Obi-Wan asks tiredly. His headache came back more intense and he had a sinking suspicion he already knew the answer. Rex let out a quiet laugh and Anakin pulled himself up to full height, squaring his shoulders.

“There might have been a chance that before I called you there was a stealth mission already in motion.” Anakin said looking sideways at Obi-Wan. “There is also a slight chance that I called you as a semi alibi to a non sanctioned plan.” Obi-Wan closes his eyes and his head starts to throb and he starts to feel the pulse more intensely in his leg. 

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and looks over at a semi sheepish Anakin who was popping a piece of gum in his mouth. Momentarily, Obi-Wan’s heart stutters as Anakin’s fingers disappear between his lips. The heart monitor picks up and increases beeping much to Obi-Wan’s embarrassment.

  
  


“You ok, Master?” Anakin asks, a worried look crosses his face. The med bay lights were bright fluorescent making his dark blonde hair a little lighter. His plush mouth is pulled into a puzzled frown as he pauses his clean up of his smoking station. Cody smirks from the door with a knowing look.

“General Kenobi is fine, General Skywalker.” He said with a smirk. “Probably caused him a heart attack with a hypothetical unsanctioned stealth mission.” Rex laughs at that and pulls himself up straighter.

“Aye General. General Kenobi’s heart can take only one of your dirty habits. Pretty sure stealth missions are the one.”

Anakin paused looking confused and then looked at the trash can and back at Obi Wan.

  
  


“You don’t like me smoking?” Anakin’s voice is full of confusion as he looks at Obi-Wan. “It happened this last time in the outer rim and I understand that in the med bay is not ideal but I’m stressed and personally I think it’s better than drinking. At least I can still connect with force.” Anakin assumes a defensive position with his arms crossed and a small scowl crossing his face. The scar over his right eye looked a little deeper in the light. “Also I think it’s  _ very _ hypocritical of you to judge me for smoking when we both know you smoked more illegal substances before to alleviate stress. ‘It connects me with the force Anakin’ ‘it helps me find the deeper meaning, Anakin’” 

  
  


Anakin adopted Obi-Wan’s accent as he recites previous conversations from missions past. His annoyance towards being called out on his new found stress relieving habit made his force signature pulse with irritation which in turn made Obi-Wan’s headache return in full force.

“It’s not the smoking.” Obi-Wan says tiredly, with his eyes closed, trying to calm his headache and erase the images of an old memory of Anakin’s mouth wrapped around a breathing tube from an underwater mission they had previously gone on together that had unsolicitedly popped into his head.

“Oh.” Anakin’s irritation is then quickly replaced by mild embarrassment as he returns to a more relaxed posture much to the enjoyment of the two clones, who are watching the whole exchange. Anakin awkwardly rubs the back of his head as he looks off towards the solid white tile floors of the med bay as Obi-Wan’s heart monitor returns back to normal. 

“If there had been a stealth mission.” Anakin starts.

  
  


“I would certainly hope you wouldn’t tell me anything about it.” Obi-Wan finishes with his eyes still closed trying to calm himself down. “Because then I would have to tell the council how we got Grievous's location and how I might have become an accomplice.” Obi-Wan glances at Anakin, who is trying not to smile. Anakin gives him a nod and turns to leave. 

As Anakin departs out of the room, Obi-Wan calls after him, “also the next time you want to go on an unsanctioned mission, please give me more of an advanced notice so I too can come up with an alibi.” Rex and Anakin laugh as they leave the room leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts, his heart monitor and Cody.

“Any casualties?” Obi-Wan asks after he closes his eyes and tries to find his peace.

“Aside from the separatists?” Cody answers, the way his voice is titled, Obi-Wan recognizes the smile even with his eyes closed. “No sir, just a few droids.” Obi-Wan hums his response and lets the silence sit between them as the smokey scent lessens in the room.

“And Cody,” Obi-Wan says after a few minutes. “This next time you bring up Anakin’s propensity for smoking in front of me I will assign you to as many janitorial stations post skirmishes as I can.” 

Cody’s laugh fills up Obi-Wan’s med bay room and drowns out the hum from the lights and the constant beeping that allows Obi-Wan to remember he is alive.

“Yes, General. I’ll direct all comments away from how well General Skywalker’s mouth looks wrapped around words and some objects.”

</p><hr />

The war drags on which is not what grates on Obi-Wan. It’s not the constant threat of death or the lack of rare stolen moments of actual solitude and sleep he is able to steal. It’s not his constant worry that Anakin and Ashoka are off risking life and whatever limbs they have left to beat their enemies. No, war is tedious and stressful but the most stressful thing is Anakin’s coping habits.

Ever since his explosion in the med bay, Anakin has become more open with his smoking much to Obi-Wan’s annoyance and Cody’s ever constant smirks he sends his ways. One too many times Anakin decides to light up in the middle of a briefing on the ships or when they’re strategizing late at night. 

Anakin will causally wrap his lips around the cigarette and slowly pulls in the smoke as if his life depends on it. The sheer bliss on Anakin’s face as he slowly sucks in the smoke and slowly releases it back out through his mouth, drives Obi-Wan to speechlessness. 

Anakin has since stopped asking Obi-Wan if it’s alright to smoke around him, he just pulls one out during casual conversations now and starts to enjoy the bliss as Obi-Wan tries to shield his thoughts in the force. 

Too many times Obi-Wan is left flustered and distracted as the images of Anakin sucking on cigarettes plaguing his thoughts most of the day and especially every night. Too many times Obi-Wan has to partake in his own kind of stress relief alone in his bunk with his hand working hard and fast with Anakin’s name on his lips as he imagines Anakin sucking on a lot more than just a cigarette. 

Cody takes small amounts of pity on Obi-Wan, because he has stopped pointing out whenever Anakin is sticking things in his mouth even though Obi-Wan can feel his amusement through the force. Obi-Wan curses Anakin and his habits but he also curses the force and the inability of it to stop torturing Obi-Wan, with one thing Obi-Wan can’t have.

Obi Wan and Anakin are in a cantina in the outer rim where the only thing for miles was tropical beaches and scoundrels. They ended up stuck on the tropical paradise due to calculating errors by a certain general (“How was I supposed to know Obi-Wan that the separatists were going to chase us through the system? I had Artoo put in the coordinates for a far off location where there were no separatists holds. So what you should be saying is thank you Anakin for saving us and being a fantastic pilot.”) but that was not the current problem. 

The current problem for Obi-Wan and more importantly Obi-Wan’s sanity was the fact that not only were the 212th and the 501st were stuck on a tropical planet that has limited amount of resources and limited fuel to restock to be able to take off again; the 212th and the 501st has decided that it was an excellent time as any to frequent a small dive bar that is facing a pearly white beach.

As the clones mingled between each and batch mates talking and swapping stories, Obi-Wan finds himself sitting at a bar trying very hard not to stare at his semi drunk ex padawan who had dawned a more traditional attire to the islands (thanks to Rex and Fives daring Anakin to drop the armor and the robes for a night). Anakin is talking lazily to the female bartender, engrossed in a story that includes lots of hand gestures and facial expressions much to her delight.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and tried to nurse his first drink and trying to decide when would be an appropriate time to leave for the ship to meditate and most likely end with him in the fresher with his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip between his teeth trying not to make noise as he spills himself into his hand thinking about Anakin’s mouth. He knows he should feel guilty as he stares at the water. But he can’t. 

Anakin was a son to him but that quickly morphed into friend and colleague which then turned into something much deeper than friendship and by the time Anakin was knighted, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin had somehow buried his way into his heart and had become his deepest attachment. Something deeper then how he felt for Satine or even the Order. Anakin was his Anakin, he mused as Anakin made the bartender laugh again at one of his stories. The clones had slowly started to surround Anakin, goading him into another shot which Anakin takes with a charming smile and a wink. 

Obi-Wan sighs. It is going to be another long night as he takes a gentle sip. Deep in his own mind and slight guilt over his newly discovered feelings, Obi-Wan didn’t notice a presence approaching him until he felt someone throw an arm over his shoulder.

  
  


“Alcohol doesn’t work unless you drink it.” Anakin says with a smirk. His white shirt that was made of a thin cotton has slowly become unbuttoned during the night, as he kept consuming more and more shots. His tan chest gleams in the moonlight and the small scars that litters his body shine in the moonlight. Anakin is also wearing dark tan cotton pants that were the norm of the island and had elected to wear the traditional sandals that were slightly covered in sand.

“You look happy for someone that’s surrounded by sand.” Obi-Wan remarks dryly as he pulls himself from wandering his gaze over Anakin’s body. When had Anakin become so very attractive? Anakin’s face pinched into an expression of distaste as if Obi-Wan was the first person to point out that the entire planet was sand.

“But this is happy sand.” Anakin settes on. A goofy drunken smile erupts across his face as if he just solved the answer to one of master Yoda’s riddles.

“I wasn’t aware sand had emotions, Anakin.” Obi-Wan quips lightly, trying not to lose himself in Anakin’s smile.

“Oh but it does!” Anakin said gleefully, eyes dancing as he sways closer to Obi-Wan. “This is happy sand because we are together and we’re happy. We out ran one of the fastest ships in the galaxy and no one died for a change. I have this amazing drink from my new friend.” 

Anakin tilts on the bar stool he was sitting on to face the bartender and give her a toast. The arm that is wrapped around Obi-Wan tightens a little to keep himself from falling. The bartender gives Anakin a small laugh and then looks at Obi-Wan and winks at him knowing. Obi-Wan pulls his vision away from the bartender, blushing, to look back out to the waters trying to ignore the clones and Anakinm who is constantly humming next to him stirring his cup with a rather thick straw.

“Tatooine has sad sand.” Anakin says quietly. “It’s the sand of slavers and has been taken from good people. It’s the sand of thieves and gangsters and it’s the sand of blood money. Naboo on the other hand,” Anakin perks up a little with a small smile. “Naboo has neither happy nor sad sand. It’s sand is pretty but rather hard to stand on. It’s very coarse but provides a safe place for many different species.”

“So sand is like the people that come to the planets?” Obi-Wan says looking over at Anakin. Obi-Wan’s heart drops a little into his stomach at the vision Anakin makes wrapped in white light. 

“No?” Anakin says confused trying to figure out the double meaning of Obi-Wan’s statement. “I don’t like Tatooine sand and I don’t like sand. I like THIS sand because I’m here with you.” Anakin says decidedly. His lips quirk into a small side smile as the moon shines through and hits his eyes making them more clear then Obi-Wan remembers them.

Anakin has done many things in Obi-Wan’s life that has taken his breath away. Anakin has flown through caves and flown through actual starships. Anakin has faced off armies of droids without blinking and has done it with grace and courage. Even in the early phases of Anakin’s smoking habit, Obi-Wan’s breath has left him.

But having Anakin lift up his drink slowly and then slowly lick the surface of the rim of his glass and then delicately wrap his lips around his straw to then suck and then moan as the liquid hits his tongue has probably left Obi-Wan the most breathless. Anakin closes his eyes as he swallows the liquid down and then slowly licks his bottom lip to get all traces of alcohol off his lips.

Obi-Wan knows he just died. His breathing stops, he knows he’s staring at Anakin’s mouth in front of two different clone forces. He knows that he’s lucky he’s still wearing his long Jedi robes to conceal the fact all blood in his body has just traveled to a singular place. Obi-Wan also knows that he  _ should _ feel bad about his obsession with Anakin’s mouth. He knows Anakin has never once in his entire time of knowing Obi-Wan even hinted to wanting Obi-Wan as anything other than brother in arms or master, but Obi-Wan also knows he doesn’t care. 

Anakin is beautiful in the moonlight as the island breeze blows his wind swept drunken curls across his face. Anakin is beautiful with his shirt slowly falling off him revealing more tan skin and muscle then Obi-Wan has the right to witness. The force knew what it was doing, Obi-Wan thinks as he smirks at Anakin’s drunken bliss, when it created Anakin. Anakin’s eyes open, sparkling with good humor and something darker, as he stares deep into Obi Wan’s soul.

“See something you like?” Anakin asks with a cocky grin as he stares deep into Obi Wan’s eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” Obi Wan says flustered as he pulls back slightly. He didn’t realize that between their conversation and Anakin’s drink that they had become closer, bodies almost touching. He knows a faint blush is covering his cheeks as he clears his throat and pulls away from Anakin’s arm that was still casually thrown across his back. He reaches for his drink and takes a long drink to alleviate the awkwardness and the now apparent tension from Anakin’s posed question. Anakin quirks an eyebrow at him looking slightly disappointed.

“My drink.” He states flatly like it was obvious. He takes another lick and a long sip from the straw as he makes direct eye contact with Obi-Wan. “You looked like my drink was a spiritual experience, so I thought maybe you’d like one.” Anakin said casually looking over at Obi-Wan. 

He now had a very open posture for someone that was a little less than full on drunk. He leans casually on the bar with his right arm and keeps his left one casually on his hip giving Obi-Wan a very open view of his very open shirt. Sculpted tan chest on full display with a toned abdomen a little lower. All the years training and fighting had made Anakin’s body strong and lean and it took all of Obi-Wan’s Jedi training to not gawk openly.

“How would I know if your drink was a spiritual experience, if you’re the only one drinking it?” Obi-Wan pointed out trying to look at something that wasn’t Anakin. Anakin at this point had seemed to take up all of Obi-Wan’s view with broad shoulders and wide smirks. Anakin shrugged at Obi-Wan’s comment as if it was a small spat over who was the best pod racer.

“Then was it something else?” Anakin asked. His face drops its sense of humor, taking on a more serious look in his eyes. His mouth drawn in a tight line, looking at Obi-Wan like he did any prisoner he tried to interrogate without throwing them into a wall.

  
  


“What else would there be, dear one?” Obi-Wan says tiredly as he pulls his eyes off the man in front of him gazing out to the beach view. The waves are calming as he tries to cool his raging blood and ease the tension in his body, willing the dull ache to go away. Anakin lets out a huff to his right and he hears the familiar clicking of a lighter and then the telltale smell of smoke. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and wills the force to give him strength.

“Nothing, I suppose.” Anakin says eventually, breaking the silence. Obi-Wan can’t tell if there’s a hint of frustration or if that’s just his imagination. “So we refueled and then we’re off again tomorrow. This time it’s a little more boots on the ground action than the intrigue of a space chase.” 

Anakin’s comment breaks the tension, changing the conversation to more familiar and neutral topics. Obi-Wan is still trying to redirect blood back to his head to be able to have an actual conversation with Anakin without his thoughts betraying him but all progress is stopped short as he turns and looks at Anakin. Anakin has casually placed the cigarette between his lips and has his large hands wrapped around the glass possessively, staring over at Obi-Wan with a hint of a challenge.

Obi-Wan is on fire. Whatever blood isn’t running south is running straight to his face and heating him up faster than any sun on any planet. Obi-Wan tries to form words, but any sense of words or vocabulary leaves him. Anakin doesn’t break eye contact as he wraps his lips tighter around the cigarette and sucks long and deep and then releases the smoke into the air around them. 

His blue eyes dance with a fire that Obi-Wan knows as his predatory stare that he wear, right before he charges into battle. He slowly withdraws the cigarette only to lick the side of the glass to then take a long sip from his drink. Obi-Wan can’t tell if he moans or not. He also isn’t sure if the somewhat high pitched whine is coming from him. But what he does know is that Anakin’s eyes darken and the force energy coming off Anakin is pulsing in waves of a dark animalistic possession. 

The force coming off Anakin punches him in the gut and Obi-Wan is at a loss from all things except Anakin’s mouth, that’s now wrapped into a smirk as he brings the cigarette closer to his lips again. Obi-Wan, without thinking, shoots a hand out and grabs Anakin’s wrist before he can torment him with the cigarette again. Anakin smirk widens and he raises an eyebrow as he looks at the hand on his wrist.

“I lied earlier.” Obi-Wan says in a soft rough voice he didn’t know he had. Anakin’s eyes sparkle with amusement as he leans in closer to Obi-Wan, smelling of cigarette smoke, cheap liquor and something so Anakin that Obi-Wan could pick it out of a crowd. 

“Oh?” Anakin replies lightly. His blue eyes dance with amusement as he leans in closer to Obi-Wan’s face. His breath dancing over Obi-Wan’s heated cheeks. Obi-Wan tries to look away to break the eye contact but Anakin has him trapped with the same intense stare. 

“Please, Master.” Anakin says with a low drawl and Obi-Wan realizes that maybe Anakin isn’t as drunk as he originally thought. “Do tell what the great and honorable Obi-Wan Kenobi has lied about.”

“I do mind your smoking.” Obi-Wan’s voice shakes, his grip on Anakin’s wrist tightens instinctively. His heart is harming in his chest and Anakin smirks, quaking an eyebrow at him. “I don’t like it when you smoke.” Obi-Wan stutters out, finally able to break eye contact only to stare at the bare chest of Anakin as the breeze moves his collar up and away exposing his collar bones.

“Are you sure you don’t like it when I smoke?” Anakin asks softly right in his ear. Obi-Wan didn’t know how Anakin got so close to him, nor was he sure why he was still holding Anakin’s wrist. Anakin’s other hand slowly slides to Obi-Wan’s low back over his Jedi robes as he softly nuzzles Obi-Wan’s beard by his ear. 

“Are you sure that’s why you don’t want me smoking?” The hand on his low back starts to sink lower to his hip and Anakin’s hand curves around it almost possessively. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and lets Anakin hold him as Anakin continues into his ear. 

“Because I for sure thought Master,” he says with a deep tilt in his voice, “that it’s because you wanted my lips around something else.” 

With a start, Obi-Wan pulls away from Anakin with a panicked look.

This was his old padawan. This was his student. This was  _ his _ Anakin, the most important person to him that just drunkenly, in the middle of a bar on a foreign outer rim planet, almost said Obi-Wan’s deepest desire without ever previously staying he wanted Obi-Wan even a little like that. Anakin who wasn’t a cruel person but definitely would tease Obi-Wan.

Anakin was relentless when he thought Satine and Obi-Wan were still in a relationship after the first day Anakin met her. He used to make sly remarks and make up ridiculous scenarios to bring the two together, and would laugh about it after. Obi-Wan vaguely wonders if Cody had told Anakin of his mild obsession with his mouth and that’s why Anakin teased him so tonight.

“They’ll kill you one day.” Obi-Wan says softly, trying to reign in his beating heart. He took the cigarette out of Anakin’s hands and gently stubbed it out on the side of the bar. Anakin pulls back and looks confused as he stares at Obi-Wan’smasked face. “We already have too many chances to die Anakin, I’d rather not lose you to something as simple as cancer.” 

Anakin blinks at him a few times and then narrows his eyes in slight frustration. The predatory look from earlier is banked only to be replaced by something more calculating. This unnerved Obi-Wan even more… a thinking Anakin was a dangerous Anakin, this means that he is about to go to action.

“I’m pleased that my untimely death is something that concerns you.” Anakin says as he pulls himself straight. He stares at Obi-Wan with challenge and the force coming off of Anakin is a dark power presence that consumes Obi-Wan. Anakin isn’t angry. Anakin is frustrated and Anakin is looking at Obi-Wan like he’s the cause but also the cure.

“Why would it not, dear one?” Obi-Wan says lightly as he finishes what’s left of his drink and tries to regain a semblance of balance in the conversation now his brain decides to start working. Anakin smirks at him but the expression doesn’t reach his dark eyes. He looks down at the cigarette that’s cooling off on the bar and licks his lips while looking down.

“No reason, Obi-Wan.” Anakin states as he resumes his open posture that somehow still looks like he wants a fight. Obi-Wan gives him a puzzled look and stands up from the bar as he lightly pats Anakin on the shoulder while trying to conceal how much their conversation affected him. Anakin smirks with a smile that reaches his eyes when Obi-Wan gently wishes him a good night. 

As Obi-Wan is walking away he feels the dark possessive energy of Anakin’s force reach out for him and slam him. “Have pleasant dreams, Obi-Wan. Do try not to think too much of my health and wellbeing tonight.”

Obi Wan-freezes. 

Anakin knows.

</p><hr />

War is awful. It’s dirty, it’s messy, it’s heartbreaking and on top of the loss that surrounds one General Obi-Wan Kenobi, he now has to dodge his old padawan who somehow knows that Obi-Wan wants him in something that’s more primal then a casual master padawan relationship. After their talk late at night in the cantina, leading to Obi-Wan’s quick escape to the ship, only finding peace two hours later on his back, with three fingers deep in himself and hand working fast and hard over the memory of Anakin swiping salt from the drink. 

Obi-Wan decides to avoid the other general. He knew that he wanted Anakin and he wasn’t sure how much Anakin actually wanted him. He also knew that even if Anakin wanted him for a night maybe two, that Obi-Wan definitely wants more from Anakin. Anakin also, to Obi-Wan’s knowledge, only has had one official relationship with a woman, his brain often unhelpfully adds. So until there’s a break for Obi-Wan to settle down and figure out his life, he’s going to avoid the 501st at all costs. 

He stops being the on call squad to help out Anakin. He stops answering the hologram calls from Anakin or if he does answer he makes sure it’s a public venue where he can easily dodge and hang up quickly. Cody has tried to talk to him about it but stopped when he realized Obi-Wan was starting to dodge him as well. Obi-Wan, to say the least, is off balance and on edge.

It’s not like he hasn’t had relationships before, it’s not like he’s never had sex before. Back in his padawan and early knight days back when Anakin was a youngling, Obi-Wan had a bit of reputation with casual flings. Obi-Wan blames his maturity and calm demeanor now on Anakin once he learned how to throw objects with the force. As Anakin grew, Obi-Wan did as well. 

Less long nights, less flings, less casual relationships. Satine was the last true connection Obi-Wan had as a romantic partner and that ended at least ten years ago, due to the respect each partner had for the other’s duties and loyalties. Satine would never ask Obi-Wan to leave the order and Obi Wan would never dream of offering it to her. 

So when Anakin’s unfortunate smoking habit made Obi-Wan realize that maybe he stopped seeking out companionship not because he was not interested in relationships or physical relationships, but maybe because what he wanted was a tan blue eyed blonde ex padawan that had more snark then a whole separatists fleet and more heart than an entire senate. Obi-Wan then realized he was in fact having a crisis.

  
  


Anakin knowing about his infatuation made the whole thing more awkward. When on hologram with the council, Anakin kept requesting specifically Obi-Wan’s expertise or assistance and Obi-Wan would fumble why he wasn’t the right person for the job or how he simply couldn’t leave his post just yet to secure it away from the separatists. Anakin would roll his eyes and then end all conversations with wishing pleasant thoughts of good health. 

Obi-Wan, like clockwork, would disappear into his bunk to only return ten minutes later looking flushed but more at ease, the clones of the 212th wouldn’t mention it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew he was being unreasonable. He knew that he was closer to forty then he was to Anakin’s age. He knew Anakin to be bold and wild but very impulsive and he wasn’t sure he could handle being just another mark on Anakin’s hit list. 

Cody held him after one long night as he whispered it out loud to the dark. He loved Anakin, but did Anakin love him? Cody smiles softly and assures him the only way to know is if Obi-Wan would figuratively bite the bullet and tell Anakin.

</p><hr />

The force, Obi-Wan decides, is a vengeful spiteful thing. He is standing in full armor with boots on the ground in front of the Jedi council via hologram on a distant jungle planet. His wind swept auburn hair flutters around his eyes as he tries to stay focused. Except his vision keeps drifting to a broody figure, flickering occasionally on the other side of the circle. Anakin is stoic and in control as he listens intently to whatever Mace was saying.

Obi-Wan tries his hardest to pay attention to what is being discussed. He is the reason for the meeting after all. He needed reinforcements because Waxer and Boil had run across the rusting body of a separatist battle droid only to discover a hub where the separatists hid old droids that were repurposed. The hub also held part of their fighters that needed repairing and happens to hold some very important battle strategies of other secret base locations throughout the galaxy. 

The meeting was important, Obi-Wan knew but the problem was that Anakin had decided half way through the meeting to pull the cigarette out from behind his ear and light up. After not seeing Anakin in person since the night after the cantina and having very limited contact with him over holograms, standing in front of Anakin while Anakin spent half his time ignoring him and listening intently to the council and the other half staring Obi-Wan down like lothwolf about to pounce on prey, Obi-Wan was at a loss for words and more importantly brain power to assist in the emergency strategy meeting he called.

“The west side is their weak point and has best coverage.” Mace finished up. Anakin sagely nodded as he took an exaggerated drag from his cigarette making sure to hollow his cheeks and angle his jaw giving Obi-Wan full view of his profile. Obi-Wan's breath catches in his chest and strokes his beard hiding the fact that he is in fact, not paying attention.

“I agree.” Obi-Wan states after a few moments pass. “West is the best place to target.” Anakin half way snorted and gives Obi-Wan a knowing look as if he knew Obi-Wan is focused on something that isn’t battle strategies for most of the meeting.

“Is there something amusing, my padawan?” Obi-Wan says lightly, trying to cover up the embarrassment he felt with Anakin drilling holes into him with knowing eyes. Anakin smirks at him and raises an eyebrow in challenge even though his eyes turning darker and more dangerous when Obi-Wan mentions his old status.

“Nothing at all, Master.” Anakin replies smoothly with a sarcastic tilt to his voice taking another drag of the cigarette and watches with semi hooded eyes Obi-Wan trying not to reflexively swallow. “Just how the seppies won’t know what hit them. Also a good call on avoiding the east.” Anakin says with his eyes glittered with something dangerous at this point. “You’re expertise in avoiding sensitive topics and locations makes this really your perfect mission.” 

Obi-Wan can’t tell if he’s embarrassed at the mention of his avoidance of Anakin in a public place or angry that Anakin would bring up their personal details up in front of the council. Obi-Wan drops his hand from his face and tilts his head in mock reverence to Anakin’s veiled insults.

“Obi-Wan’s expertises, we need.” Yoda says leaning on his walking stick. “More men to attack, he needs.” Obi-Wan’s heart drops the same moment that Anakin’s smile breaks across his face that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“501st just finished their assault.” Anakin offers up eyes gleaming with more than just happiness. “We’re only one jump away from Master Obi-Wan, we can be there by the end of the day.” Obi-Wan’s heart dropped.

He specifically requested out in the middle of nowhere so he wouldn’t be paired with Anakin. He specifically requested a meeting of only the council so Anakin wouldn’t be able to attend. Anakin, by dumb sheer luck of the force, had just finished his assault on a strong hold and was returning back and with the amount of losses going around the galaxy, was invited to the meeting to see where his next assignment was.

“For once, I agree with Skywalker.” Mace says tiredly. “He’s the closest and the most prepared for this type of mission with his unique ability to get creative.” Anakin's smile widens and gives Mace a nod as he drops his cigarette and grinds it out.

“Settled it is.” Yoda says. “Young Skywalker will join Master Kenobi, the attack will happen two days from now.” Anakin nods and quickly glances over at a shocked Obi-Wan with a self satisfied smirk.

“Thank you masters.” Obi-Wan says in a slight daze wondering how he’ll be able to stand having Anakin around him for two days with limited space to run away. The force, he decides, doesn’t like him very much. As he reaches over to turn off his hologram and ends face to face with hologram Anakin who was looking at him smirking with a dark look. Obi-Wan can feel the vibrations in the force from where he stands planet side.

“I’ll see you in five hours, Master.” Anakin says in a low voice, staring into his soul. Hologram Anakin took a step forward and whispers directly in his ear. “Don’t think about my good health please until I get to you. I believe we’re going to need to have a very long and overdue conversation.” 

And with that, Anakin shuts off the hologram leaving Obi-Wan staring into the face of Cody.

“You haven’t been talking to Rex about our conversations, have you?” Obi-Wan asks dumbly as he tries to find his peace as his heart has decided to stop beating and start beating again as if he just ran across a battlefield after just drinking caf. Cody smirks a little with his eyes gleaming.

“I’m not sure if me talking to Rex or not is what’s going to get you out of this conversation.” Cody states with a smile. “Rex and I have also decided to evacuate the ships for the next two days to run drills in the climate so you’ll have the whole ship to yourself for just your thoughts.” Cody finishes with a wink. Obi-Wan blanches.

The force, he decides, is vengeful but clones who interfere in his solitude were infinitely worse.

  
  


Obi-Wan is shaken out of his half meditative state and half slumber with the obvious sounds of ship landing reaching his ears. Obi Wan groans inwardly as he rubs his face and stands up from his meditation mat and walks to the door. Part of him wants to hide out in his room and see if Anakin cares enough to track him down but the other part of him wants to face off Anakin as soon as possible to get the weirdness out of the way so he could go back to not having to avoid his best friend. 

Obi-Wan quickly wraps his Jedi robes around himself that were neatly folded on his bunk. After putting them on and rolling up his mat, which he put away under his bunk, he flips his lights off and opens his door with a click of the controls. The afternoon sunlight he could see down the hall of the Durasteel ship walls makes his journey out of the ship less awkward. At least he could face Anakin with the sun up and avoid him during the nights. Obi-Wan walks quickly to the open door, leading to the jungle, at the front of the ship. 

Obi-Wan can see Anakin’s flagship land neatly near his flagship in the grassy knoll and he isn’t sure if there was symbolism there or not. He is about to journey out when he notices the entirety of the 212th unit is marching towards the woods in the surrounding area. 

He takes a deep breath. He was going to kill Cody. Waxer notices him and gives him an easy salute as he hits Boil’s shoulder and whispers something to him as they laugh, marching off. Anakin’s ship opens with a loud creak and hum of engines and nothing could have prepared Obi-Wan for what he saw. 

Anakin stands there in the open mouth of his ship exploding with feral force energy. He has a dark look in his eyes that makes him a dangerous predator looking for his prey. Anakin’s clear blue eyes land on Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan’s mouth goes dry. Anakin is glorious. He is in much less clothes than Obi-Wan, having kept a black cotton shirt like the one from the cantina, not as obscenely open but not closed either. His dark Jedi issued pants and dark boots complete his outfit. 

The afternoon sun hit his hair making him glow like an angel, but the mouth that has plagued Obi-Wan for the better part of this year is slowly twisting into his trademark arrogant smirk. His eyes land on Obi-Wan and his expression softens slightly to less angry but still as predatory. His right eyebrow quirks up in delight, as if Obi-Wan had unknowingly accepted his challenge.

Rex comes up from behind him and rests a hand on his shoulder. Rex speaks to his general, and Anakin gives an affirmative response not breaking the intense eye contact he made with Obi Wan. Rex’s eyes follow to where Anakin’s current target and cracks a smile. He says something to Anakin with a smirk to which Anakin responds with a similar expression, drawing a laugh out of the clones of the 501st that were slowly filtering out from behind their impressive General. 

Obi-Wan wonders if this building feeling of anxiety and slight fear knowing that Anakin was about to hunt him down was what Anakin’s enemies felt in their last moments. Obi-Wan couldn’t think of a better way to go personally, as Anakin kept staring at him from his ship. Rex barks orders to hurry it up and to catch up to the meat heads known as the 212th at the last of the clones left the ship. Rex gives a smart salute to Obi-Wan and then turns to disappear into the woods, following his men. Anakin starts his own descent from his ship. Obi-Wan watches with mixed emotions as Anakin stalks towards him with purpose and fire. 

Across the soft green grass Obi-Wan himself stood hours before when he learned he was going to be reunited with his padawan after all this time. The force surges around Obi-Wan with the step that brings Anakin closer to the ship. A possessive energy wraps slowly around Obi-Wan tighter than any hug Obi-Wan has ever received. 

He takes two steps back as Anakin’s boots land on the Durasteel ramp of Obi-Wan’s ship. Obi-Wan backs up slowly with every sound of Anakin’s slow ascension to his ship. His shoulders look broader with the sun coming in from behind him. His eyes gleam with slight amusement as he watches Obi Wan back away from him.

“Scared Master?” Anakin growls out, he slows his steps again until he has backed Obi-Wan into a wall. “Are we looking to avoid again, hmm Master?” Anakin asks casually as he rakes his eyes down Obi-Wan’s body. 

All the blood in Obi-Wan’s body rushes away from his head when he hears the low meaningful tone of Anakin. Anakin is about an arm reach away but his presence makes him look a lot closer. Obi-Wan tilts his chin up and looks Anakin right in the eye.

“I haven’t a clue what you mean, dear one.” He says lightly. “I was meditating this afternoon but heard your ships so I came out to help you unpack. Seeing now how all the clones have decided to leave camp and go do gods know what in the woods is beyond me but I digress.” 

Obi Wan is very proud of his ability to keep his voice steady and eyes on Anakin’s, as if he’d want to look elsewhere. He hadn’t seen Anakin for at least six to eight months so it is hard for him not to just look his fill at his old padawan that has decided today was the day he wasn’t wearing clothes. “I haven’t been avoiding anything.”

Anakin’s eyes lose their light and turn dark as he takes two more steps forward, with dark boots clacking against the Durasteel.

“Really?” Anakin says softly as he reaches up his organic hand to brush Obi-Wan’s cheek gently in a caress. Anakin’s nails gently scrape into Obi-Wan’s beard as Anakin’s takes another step closer. Obi-Wan’s breathing turns shallow as he looks up into Anakin’s face trying to avoid his chest or mouth. Anywhere that doesn't increase the tension in the room and Obi-Wan, for one won’t be the one to break it. 

He juts his chin out in slight defiance as Anakin continues to gently stroke his face and eyes becoming harder when he sees Obi-Wan renew his resolve. Anakin drops his hand with a slight huff. Obi-Wan tries to even out his breathing as Anakin just stares at him as if he knows all of Obi-Wan’s secrets. He shrugs mildly as he steps back and from his pocket pulls out a cigarette and lighter. 

Obi-Wan groans, closing his eyes as all the tension of the room ignites again and he feels himself starting to react to the idea of Anakin smoking. His thick Jedi robes conceal his desire but he knows it’s written all over his face as his eyes are drawn to the cigarette in Anakin’s hands and then slowly up his mouth as his eyes track it. Anakin laughs a deep laugh.

“So predictable, Master. All it took was for you to think that you’d see me wrap my mouth around something and have you melting into the wall like ice on Tatooine.” Obi-Wan’s eyes snap up to Anakin's, as the telltale sign of his arousal reaches his cheeks. Anakin smirks as he slowly walks back to Obi-Wan and this time doesn’t stop until Anakin’s firm bare chest is pressed up against Obi-Wan’s clothed one. 

“You see Master,” Anakin continues as he slowly places both hands on the wall besides his head. The smell of Anakin is surrounding him, his force is trying to batter down whatever resistance Obi-Wan has left as Anakin slowly leans down to talk lowly to Obi-Wan’s ear. “A friend told a friend, who told me that apparently you’ve been avoiding my calls and fighting with me because you didn’t want to talk about your little obsession.” 

Anakin’s voice is right in his ear, causing Obi-Wan to release a small gasp. Goosebumps break out all over Obi-Wan and his Jedi issued robes are becoming not only constricting but hot as well. 

Anakin gently places a kiss onto Obi-Wan’s cheek close to his jaw line as he breathes deeply through his nose. Obi-Wan tries to pull back to look at Anakin, who tuts him gently and gives him a small nip. Obi-Wan gasps softly and instinctively thrusts his hips forward and makes contact with a solid wall known as Anakin. Anakin chuckles lightly as he pulls back just enough to look into Obi-Wan’s eyes. His blue eyes almost black with desire as he stares into his soul.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me because anytime I try to call you, especially with requests of back up, Cody takes the call.” Anakin takes his flesh hand off the wall and gently strokes Obi-Wan’s face as he continues. “Cody also said that his good General can’t pick up a hologram,  _ especially  _ from me and  _ especially _ during my smoke breaks because he needs his good general in fighting condition. You see,” Anakin says with a smirk as he gently strokes his hand across Obi-Wan’s jaw, resting it lightly on his throat to feel how Obi Wan is nervously swallowing.

“I couldn’t get a straight answer from Cody what he meant when he said you weren’t in fighting shape. I was beside myself with worry.” Anakin’s eyes flick up to Obi-Wan’s as if asking for consent and Obi-Wan gives a small nod. Anakin smirks and adds slight pressure to Obi-Wan’s throat as his metal hand, even though still covered, makes a creaking noise against the Durasteel walls of the ship. “It wasn’t until I was leaving the medbay with Rex when he clues me in on a little secret.”

Obi-Wan at this point is speechless. 

The slight pressure on his throat, having Anakin this close to him after all the times he went running from him, his smell, his force. Obi-Wan can’t think, he can’t breathe. He wasn’t sure if he is more embarrassed that his half hard cock is pressing lightly into his old padawan or the fact Anakin was staring at him as if he wanted to tear his clothes off with his teeth and have him against the wall. 

Anakin smirks as he leans in and whispers in his ear. “Come on master. You can have it if you want it. That won’t stop me from having this conversation.” He stares into Obi-Wan’s eyes as his face softens slightly and continues in a low voice. “Because after I finish having this conversation I’m going to drop to my knees and suck you off and then after you cum, I’m going to take you back to your bunk and keep you there for the two days we have until to attack the separatists. Then after we take down the hub, I’m taking you back to the temple and I’ll have you there too. Maybe on the ship on the way home as well.” Anakin growls the last part in his ear. 

Obi Wan gasps and his hips on their own, thrust up seeking friction. Anakin growls loudly as his mechanical hand flashes out and grabs Obi Wan’s hip and holds him up against the wall and he slides one of his legs between Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan throws his head back as he moans loudly grinding down into the new friction. He gasps as Anakin’s flesh hand slowly leaves his throat and starts to gently wander down his chest to his belt that holds his robes together. Anakin gently nips at his jaw and then runs his tongue to soothe his bite.

“After the medbay and your near miss with death, Rex assured me that even if you had started dodging my calls during my smoke breaks it wasn’t personal about me.” Anakin lightly laughs as he’s able to get Obi-Wan’s top layer off and lets it fall to the floor. He leans in with his thigh, giving Obi-Wan all the friction he needs as his hips pick up pace grinding against him as Anakin’s mouth feather light crawls up his cheek to the corner of his mouth to murmur. 

“I didn’t know what that meant ‘it wasn’t personal’. It felt personal, it felt as if you were disappointed in my smoking even though you said you weren’t. It wasn’t until it was one briefing that I realized that I had lit up mid meeting and you had disappeared right after. I needed to find you because I had a follow up question. I searched and searched and that’s when the good Commander Cody told me you needed some  _ personal time _ .” Anakin emphasized the word with a roll of his hips against Obi-Wan. 

The evidence of his desire pressing into Obi-Wan’s hip as he gets Obi-Wan down to his crisp clean undershirt. “It clicked then why it wasn’t personal but was. Why it felt like you were avoiding me but weren’t at the same time. Why me smoking wasn’t really the issue, more how you  _ reacted _ to me smoking. So I started to smoke more to see if you would ever come talk about it, if you cared to discuss with me how  _ personal  _ you took me smoking.” Anakin says with a dark glint in his eyes, pulling Obi-Wan’s shirt over his head leaving him bare from the waist up. “But you didn’t. It wasn’t until the cantina that I felt like we could finally have a discussion about personal matters.” Anakin says as he starts laying heavy wet kisses across his jaw and to Obi-Wan’s neck.

“But we did darling.” Obi-Wan says with a breathy moan as he tries to keep the friction on his cock but still hold a conversation. “We talked about sand and your health and well being.” Anakin pulls off him completely, fixing him with a stare.

Obi-Wan whimpers. 

Anakin lips are spit slicked and red from talking and leaving kisses all over Obi-Wan without giving Obi-Wan what he really wants. Anakin’s nostrils flared as if Obi-Wan had hit a sensitive subject. His blonde hair tousled slightly but not wrecked as Obi-Wan’s. The sun shone in from the opening of the ship reminding Obi-Wan that any clone could come back and see their exchange. His face heats up at the thought that maybe Rex or Cody or Fives would back into their clearing and see how Anakin had him pinned to his own wall of his ship. 

How Anakin had slowly peeled his layers off as he was slowly talking to him to be the most turned on he’s ever been in his life. Anakin smirks slightly as if could read his thoughts and crossed his arms across his chest standing an arms distance away from Obi-Wan.

“Yes, Obi-Wan let’s talk about my health and well being.” He drawls the last part out. Anakin’s hungry eyes crawled across Obi-Wan’s naked chest as if committing it to memory. The light dusting of auburn hair on his chest. The different freckles that cover his skin mostly around his shoulders. Obi-Wan is pale and more stout compared to Anakin’s tan and lean. Where Anakin had depth and cut musculature as if sculpted by the force itself, made for speed and agility. Light on his feet and with a quicker wit. Obi-Wan is more dense for patience and lazy word play. 

Obi-Wan’s wit matched his fighting style, slow and methodical but just as deadly. It’s been years since someone has looked at him without his layers on and it’s been longer since someone has looked at him like Anakin is currently. Like he is meant to be worshipped and devoured in the best way possible. Broken down to be built back up again stronger and intertwined with someone he loved.

Anakin’s shirt is still open but Obi-Wan is shirtless and moves to cover up his body. Anakin gives a small chuckle as he reaches out and moves his arms, preventing them from crossing in front of his body.

“Let me see, Master.” He whispers in awe as he keeps staring at Obi-Wan. “Let me see who I’ve been in love with for my whole life, just never thought that I could have.” 

Obi Wan’s eyes shoot up to Anakin’s face as Anakin stares back at him, completely neutral. He gives a small smile as he comes back into Obi-Wan’s space with the same predatory look on his face as he did when he entered the ship. 

“Imagine my surprise, Master when I saw you in the cantina in your damn Jedi robes nursing one drink the whole night looking like you’d rather drown yourself in the seas rather than spend the night with your brothers in arms.” Anakin’s mouth starts to wander now down Obi-Wan’s throat biting and sucking his way across in lazy patterns, going in no direction. 

His human hand starts to make lazy patterns across Obi-sWan’s stomach and low back before it starts to go towards the front of Obi-Wan’s pants. He applies small pressure to the front with the heel of his hand and Obi-Wan’s hips stutter up to meet his hand. Obi-Wan leans the back of his head up against the wall, eyes fluttering. Anakin, being Anakin, takes that as a sign to continue his movements and bites lightly on Obi-Wan’s throat. High enough robes wouldn’t cover it and hard enough to leave a mark. He sucks lightly and Obi-Wan’s mind goes absolutely blank as all thoughts leave his head. He felt Anakin’s voice rumble before he heard the words. 

“Imagine my absolute delight seeing you watch me all night. Fives had a bet with Waxer that you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself together if you saw me in what they dressed me in.” Obi-Wan moans long and loud at the memory of Anakin in the white shirt smiling carefree and happy. Anakin smirks against his neck and applies more pressure with his metal hand, flipping open the front of Obi Wan’s pants. “But you can also imagine my absolute surprise when all you wanted to talk about was sand, battle strategies and my health.” At the word, health, Anakin’s flesh hand worked his way into Obi-Wan’s pants and made skin on skin contact.

Obi-Wan is certain that the force finally forgave him.

His eyes shut as Anakin’s hand works him hard and fast. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge of bliss. His breathing speeds up and hips start moving on their own in rhythm with the fast hard strokes. Right when Obi-Wan almost reaches his peak Anakin pulls completely off him. Obi-Wan almost screams as his eyes shoot open and stares at Anakin. Anakin smirks and crosses his arms as Obi-Wan looks at him shocked, breathing heavily.

“Let’s finish the conversation and then I’ll give you what you want.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan looks at him lost and then decides that the force actually hated him. 

“My health, Obi-Wan. I have to admit I was a little disappointed that’s what you decided on when asked what you’ve been staring at all night. What you’ve wanted that night, what concerned you that night. You landed on my health.” Anakin shakes his head, eyes narrowing. 

“I was so surprised it was my good health that kept you up late at night with your shields thicker than a separatist barricade. I was intrigued that all the long fresher moments you’ve had over the course of this war, it was my good health that you had to wash off your body. Every time you disappeared from the force only to come back ten minutes later shining as bright as the sun, I couldn’t believe it was my health that inspired such passion.” Anakin’s eyes are drilling into Obi-Wan as he starts to come closer. His voice dropping an octave as he stalks closer to Obi-Wan. 

“Because I can tell you it wasn’t your good health that forced me to the fresher when I was thirteen and realized what my cock was for. It wasn’t definitely whether or not you had a cold that made me come apart in my bed all those times after training sessions with you shirtless. It wasn’t whether or not your seasonal allergies were acting up every time I looked into blue eyes and came wishing it was you.” Anakin says as he drops to his knees looking up at Obi-Wan through his lashes. 

“And then,” he says roughly, jerking Obi-Wan’s pants all the way down his legs and braces his hands on the back of his thighs giving gentle licks and kisses up the inside of Obi-Wan’s legs. He gave a gentle lick over his scar where he cut his right thigh, before looking up at Obi-Wan. “A friend of a friend told me that you said that you loved me one night, you just didn’t want to make it to my hit list.” Anakin gives him a mean bite on his thigh and sucks a dark mark high on his leg. Looking up at him again.

Obi-Wan has no words, no thoughts. He gasps as he looks down at  _ his  _ Anakin on his knees before him. All the hurt in Anakin’s face shines through. Obi-Wan with a shaking hand, reaches out to gently thread his fingers through his hair like he has always wanted too.

“I’m so sorry, my love.” Obi-Wan whispers. “I couldn’t bear the idea that maybe you didn’t love me. You couldn’t love me. I’m much older then you, my darling.” Obi-Wan explains gently as he strokes Anakin’s hurt face. Anakin closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. “Much older and lived a lot longer living through heartbreak and young love. I’ve lived my life and made peace with my regret. I’m not sure my old heart could take you walking away from me.”

Anakin’s eyes shoot open and pulls himself out of Obi Wan’s grip. Without warning, Anakin swallows him down completely in one go. Obi-Wan groans as his head hit the back of the wall as Anakin’s throat works him by squeezing. Anakin bobs his head furiously, sucking and licking the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock like it was one of his cigarettes. 

Obi-Wan can't hold back the noises or the fact his hands found themselves back into Anakin’s hair and is holding on for dear life at the fast and furious ride Anakin is giving him. Anakin slows down his pace and slowly pops off obscenely as his hands work Obi-Wan’s cock.

“Look at me.” He hisses. Obi-Wan is shaken out of his stupor not sure when he had decided to close his eyes but then he opens them and gasps. Anakin is on his knees in front of him. Spit soaked cherry red lips sucking on the head of Obi-Wan’s cock as his hands worked over Obi Wan’s cock fast and furiously. 

“Leave you?” Anakin hums around his head. Obi-Wan almost saw stars. 

“Leave you?” Anakin asks again with even more force, hands working faster. Obi-Wan fights to keep his eyes open as Anakin blinks up at him and his sinful mouth wraps around Obi-Wan again slowly taking him to his hilt while making eye contact and then quickly pulls off. 

“Why would I leave you?” Anakin asks, looking a mixture of offended and hurt. “I love you, why would I leave you?”

With that Obi-Wan can’t hold on anymore. With Anakin’s name on his lips like a hundred times before, Obi-Wan comes. Except this time unlike the others, Anakin is there to suck on his head as Obi-Wan nearly collapses at the feeling. Anakin is on his feet, crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Anakin kisses how he fought: all passion and wild abandon. He takes no prisoners as he plunders Obi-Wan’s mouth. He tastes of Obi-Wan. He tastes of the gum he chews right after smoking. He tastes like home and what it was like when Obi-Wan fretted over him when he was youngling. 

One of Anakin’s hands snakes its way up his back and buries itself in Obi-Wan’s hair. The other hand sneaks around his lower back and pulling him close. Obi-Wan can feel how much Anakin loves him, wants him and he tries to snake his own hand between them to help alleviate some tension.

“No.” Anakin grits out as he pulls his mouth off of Obi-Wan’s. He starts to suck dark marks along his jaw, going to the sensitive points along his neck. He worries Obi-Wan’s pulse point beneath his teeth as he rumbles. “The only way I’m coming today is when I’m deep inside of you with you screaming my name.” 

Obi-Wan stops breathing. “Is that ok, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asks. 

Hand behind his head coming up and grabbing his jaw, staring into Obi-Wan’s eyes not allowing a thoroughly embarrassed Obi-Wan from looking away from the intense words he growled. 

“Will you let me have my way with you and show you how much I love you? How much I’ve ached for you? Will you let show you how much you mean to me with every noise I pull out of you?” Obi-Wan is sure there’s absolutely no way he can go for a round two this soon, but apparently his body has other ideas.

“Please, my love.” Obi-Wan breathes, eyes fluttering with his body's attempt to get hard and get ready for what’s about to come. “I’ll always be willing for you.” 

Anakin growls deep in his throat as he leans in again and gives Obi-Wan a searing kiss as he licks into his mouth all possessive and all for Obi-Wan. 

Anakin’s hands drop down to below his hips and lift him up as if he weighed no more than a feather, slowly walking back to Obi-Wan’s room. Obi-Wan grabs Anakin’s face between his hands and tries to slow down the kiss to pour all his love into it. To let Anakin know that he truly did love him and didn’t mean to cause him pain or heart ache.

</p><hr />

As soon as Obi-Wan’s back hits the bed Anakin is on top of him. Covering him with kisses and bites and making Obi-Wan gasps for air he knew he was never going to get. Anakin is ruthless as he crawls on top of him, teeth sinking into his neck as he leaves marks all over him. Hands tracing over all aspects of Obi-Wan’s skin mapping out old scars and old memories that they shared through the years.

“I was so jealous of all the padawans.” Anakin breathes into Obi-Wan’s chest when he finally pulls his mouth off him. Obi-Wan blinks up staring at the tousled blonde hair of Anakin and his sinful mouth that curves up with happiness. “They used to talk about how much they all wanted you. How much you were their favorite.” 

Anakin breathes in through his nose as his hands reach out and laces his fingers through Obi-Wan’s. “You were so smart and so kind to all the padawans and let them ask all their questions. You used sit and actually listen to all the questions and teach them all the wisdom.” Anakin says as he leans down and gently brushes his lips across Obi-Wan’s. 

He deepens their kiss, keeping their fingers interlocked. “I couldn’t help myself. You were my Master and they loved you. They didn’t live with you and your stupid tea and demands of meditation.” Anakin starts to kiss across Obi-Wan’s mouth, grinding their hips together and starts to pant. “They didn’t have to cause trouble to get you to focus on them. They didn’t have to steal fighters in the middle of the night to get your full attention even if it was to be disappointed in me.”

Anakin works his way across Obi-Wan’s collar bones and sucks a mark. His flesh hand’s fingertips gently ease up Obi-Wan’s arm until it ghosts across his chest and plays with his nipple on the opposite side. 

“Other padawan’s didn’t have to fight for you to look at them. Didn’t have to be the best because you deserve the best.” Anakin’s heated glance reaches Obi-Wan’s stunned face. “How could you think I didn’t love you? When everything I’ve done up to this point was because of you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin says seriously as his flesh hand starts to ghost down his side as his magnetic gaze holds Obi-Wan.

“I was so mad at you when you stopped interacting with me all together. Until I heard Cody on a com with Rex saying what a wreck you were because you didn’t think I could ever love you. That’s when I knew I had to win my battle so I could fly back and return to you. To tell you that I love you and have never stopped. I’ve loved you since I was thirteen and I don’t think I’ll stop now. War or peace you are my heart. You are why I fight you are my better republic.” During his declaration that Obi-Wan is stunned to hear, somehow Anakin had time to slick up his fingers. A single digit slips into him and Obi Wan gasps.

As the first finger enters him fully, Obi-Wan arches his hips and plants his feet for leverage as his head rolls back and he tries to keep his eyes open. Anakin is watching him like a dying man who had found water for the first time in months and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but agree.

“It’s ok my darling, Anakin.” Obi-Wan groans. “There will be time later for soft actions and softer words.” 

His hands ran up the side of Anakin and at a particular smart curl of Anakin’s fingers, Obi-Wan digs his nails into Anakin’s back making Anakin hiss. Obi-Wan’s free hand, which isn’t being slowly dragged above his head by Anakin’s mechanical hand, finally reaches the mess of curls on top of Anakin’s head and Obi-Wan digs in. 

Anakin’s neck arches back as Obi-Wan tugs as Anakin adds in a second finger and starts to open him in earnest. “Please darling.” Obi-Wan moans as he tries to drag Anakin down for an open mouthed dirty kiss. “I’ve waited for this moment for so long. Please hurry.” Anakin sinks into the kiss and laughs as he adds a third finger, making Obi-Wan groan.

“How many lectures of patience have you given me?” Anakin pants out as Obi-Wan collapses back into the bed only to reach down to work Anakin's cock. 

“How many times did I have to sit and wait for things because you wanted me to learn patience?” Obi-Wan tears his eyes away from his hand, while Anakin looks down into his dark eyes. Obi-Wan gives a choked laugh as Anakin finds the spot inside of him that made him see stars. Obi-Wan’s remark dies with groans that Anakin drags out of him and Anakin smiles. 

“How long has it been, Master?” He whispers, watching Obi-Wan’s face crumble into silent screams as Anakin works his fingers in and curls them at the right times. “How long since someone’s made you feel like I am now?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes blink open as he stares up at Anakin. “No one has made me feel like you make me feel.” He whispers as he leans up, taking his hand off Anakin only to gently drag his hand down Anakin’s face. Anakin’s head drops down between his shoulders as he lets out an inhuman noise.

“Ten years.” Obi Wan said quietly, looking away from Anakin and hoping he didn’t hear him. Anakin freezes inside of him at the quiet sound.

“What?” 

“It’s been ten years since I had shared this with someone I cared about.” Obi-Wan clarifies, still looking away from Anakin. “It’s been about five to six years since the last time I slept with someone but it wasn’t anything special.” Obi-Wan finishes while still looking at the wall. He felt finger tips on his chin turning his face to Anakin’s shocked eyes. 

“Sorry if I’m rusty.” Obi-Wan says trying to make a joke to release the awkward pause that has taken them over. Anakin stares at him for a second longer and then dives in and kisses him with all the passion he can muster. His metal hand reaching under Obi-Wan’s shoulders and lifting him up to meet him. He slowly pulls his fingers out and Obi-Wan thinks he hears skin on skin contact as he throws both arms around Anakin’s neck and pulls him in close. 

He feels something at his entrance as Anakin, now kneeling holding up Obi-Wan as he kisses him senseless, pushes into him slowly. Obi-Wan gasps as he hides his face into the neck of Anakin and lets Anakin hold him as he slowly pushes in. As soon as Anakin bottoms out he lays Obi-Wan back down on the bed and stares directly in his face.

“I was sixteen the last time you slept with someone.” Anakin says with slight awe. “I was still your padawan.” Anakin starts to move slowly, yanking the moans out of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan starts to meet Anakin’s thrusts and looks up at him with fingers tracing Anakin’s lips.

“I couldn’t sneak out anymore. I had a felon on my hands, the last time I left the temple to find someone, my padawan stole a fighter and flew it around the capital.” Obi-Wan says with a smile as Anakin grabs his hand and holds it still as he places a gentle kiss to the pads.

“Like I said,” Anakin said with glint his eyes as he nips at Obi-Wan’s fingers. “I was jealous.” Anakin then sucks Obi-Wan’s fingers into his mouth and starts to move hips earnestly, trying to chase his release. Obi-Wan is having his thoughts and breaths pushed out of him with every roll. 

Anakin still has his fingers in his mouth as he reaches out and starts to jerk off Obi-Wan in time with his thrusts. Obi-Wan throws back his head and comes a second time as Anakin watches Obi-Wan fall apart around him. Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open and pulls his hand out of Anakin’s mouth, pulling Anakin on top of him.

“It’s ok my love,” Obi-Wan whispers into his ear, “please let go, I’m here for you. I want to see.” 

Anakin pulls back and looks at him as Obi-Wan gives him a tired smile and leans in to give him a kiss. Anakin buried his face into Obi-Wan’s neck and comes with a groan and collapses on top of him. Obi-Wan absently strokes Anakin’s sweaty hair as both of them try to recover their breaths. 

After a time, Anakin rolls off Obi-Wan, pulling out of him. Obi-Wan starts to give a hiss that Anakin steals from his mouth with a kiss. Obi-Wan closes his eyes as sleep starts to take him over, when he feels the bed dip. He feels a cloth wipe off his sweat and fluids off of him. 

He opens his eyes tiredly as he looks up into Anakin’s smiling face. Obi-Wan reaches over and slides his hand behind Anakin’s head and leans in and gives him a gentle kiss. Anakin hums and breaks the kiss and pulls Obi-Wan under the covers with him. He covers them with the blanket as he spoons Obi-Wan from behind.

  
  


“Worth the wait?” Anakin murmurs from behind him as he leaves gentle open mouth kisses on his neck.

“You’re always worth it.” Obi-Wan mumbles tiredly. “Even if what you do is sometimes slightly disappointing.” Obi-Wan can feel Anakin freeze up behind him and smiles slightly to himself. “I mean stealing fighters so I wouldn’t get laid is probably the most disappointing thing that’s come out of today.” 

Anakin gives him a light swat and he pulls him closer, smirking into his neck. Anakin's force is smug as he wraps that around Obi-Wan. “You were amazing.” Obi-Wan whispers as his eyes fall closed, “absolutely amazing, as always my love. I’d wait a thousand lifetimes for another night like that.” 

Anakin snorts softly.

  
  


“Good thing you’ll only have to wait a few minutes then.” Anakin says, smirking into the back of Obi-Wan’s neck.

“But you my dear will have to wait a bit longer then that.” Obi-Wan hums. “I’m not as young as I once was.” He can feel Anakin’s smile into his shoulder.

“Sleep well Obi-Wan. I’ll wake you sooner then you’ll like.”

Obi-Wan smiles.

Maybe the force was not as vengeful as he once thought.

  
  
  



End file.
